The invention relates to an apparatus for the absorption of rotational vibrations of an internal combustion engine, especially for a passenger automobile.
A damping apparatus for absorbing or equalizing rotational shocks, especially torque fluctuations in an internal combustion engine, is disclosed in DE 34 18 671 C2. In this damping apparatus two gyrating masses are provided which can rotate to a limited extent together, one being provided on the internal combustion engine and the other on a coupling disk of a friction clutch.
DE 37 35 855 discloses a gear shift for a motor vehicle, which comprises a first shaft and a second shaft for the engagement of gears of the gear shift. Moreover, the gear shift is provided with a third shaft into which a torsional vibration absorber is installed. In order to absorb clashes which are produced by the closing of a separating clutch due to the unsynchronized condition of the rotational speed of an internal combustion engine and the rotational speed of the transmission.
It is an object of the invention to create an apparatus for absorbing rotational vibrations of an internal combustion engine, which can be provided between the internal combustion engine and a transmission in a simple manner and at low manufacturing cost.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an apparatus that includes an input shaft between the internal combustion engine and a transmission, and a drive shaft of the transmission, which is operatively associated with said input shaft, wherein each of the input and drive shafts includes a torsion bar that has a lower torsional spring constant than the rest of the shaft as a whole, wherein the apparatus further includes a rotating mass device on each of the input and drive shafts, and wherein the apparatus is disposed between the internal combustion engine and the transmission.
One of the advantages mainly achieved by the invention is to be seen in the fact that the apparatus is formed by available components, namely an input shaft and a drive shaft of the transmission, which are made in the form of relatively easily twisting torsion bars and are provided with gyrating mass devices. The gyrating mass devices are toothed wheels which serve to transfer force from the input shaft to the drive shaft, i.e., they are components of the transmission. Due to the design of the torsion bars and gyrating mass devices on the input shaft and drive shaft, the apparatus is able, without additional measures, to compensate rotational vibratory excitations of the internal combustion engine. Thus peak tensions in the components of the transmission are prevented and clashing noises produced by the transmission gears are reduced. Lastly, the driver teeth between the hubs of the bevel gears of the input shaft damp the natural vibrations of the apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.